A need exists to provide critical user data/information that will allow brick and mortar retail stores to compete with the online stores by providing analytics and user data that currently cannot be tracked and is unavailable for users that walk into retail stores.
A further need exists for an overall better customer experience at retail stores.
A further need exists for more efficient security in retail stores.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.